swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Kingdom of Dubrillion
The Royal Kingdom of Dubrillion (Otherwise known as the Dubrillion System), the Kingdom is governed much differently then the actual capital planet of Dubrillion. Each planet is treated as a Commonwealth of the Kingdom and thereby can govern themselves so long as their government is approved by the current ruler and the Parliament. However all forms of Government must submit to the will of the King or Queen and Parliament as their higher power. Each inhabited planet and moon is subjected to a heafty payment toward Dubrillion that is freely negotiated upon and regulated by Parliament. Much like how people must assimilate into the culture of Dubrillion to live anywhere else except Helion, that is the same in all the Kingdom. Those looking to live in the Kingdom must still gain citizenship in Helion City before they are able to live anywhere in the Kingdom. There is also another designated place where immigrants can live till they gain citizenship which is the moon Liffalia. However most of the populace of the Kingdom are of Dubrillian descent. Much like Destrillion, the prospect of new life and beginnings led a massive exodus to all discovered planets but this was heavily monitored by the central government. Dubrillion's populace shrank extensively to double-digits in the millions because of this. As vast and different as the Kingdom is compared to the capital of Dubrillion all must follow a strict set of guidelines or risk Parliament dissolving them and taking direct rule. Examples of the guidelines are as follows: All territories must submit to the will of the current ruler and Parliament as their higher power, all territories within the Kingdom must accept only the Dubrillian currency, all territories must refuse possible residents if said person has not attained citizenship through designated locations such as Helion or Liffalia, all territories must have the same architecture as Dubrillion on all structures, all territories must mimic the education system as it is on Dubrillion including the required military joinings, all territories must honor the sacred holidays recongnized by Dubrillion, and all territories must have a representative present at the bi-monthly Parliament meetings held on Dubrillion. Each planet is binded by a Charter. The Kingdom's symbol is the Iron Phoenix which dawns the Royal Imperial flag along with it's tri-colors of white, black, and red. The white dots underneath the Phoenix is sparkling pearls which represent each planet in the Kingdom. History 4,979 BBY- After the Dubrillion Civil War, Dubillion's society became extremely interested in system exploration and space travel. Queen Valhalla Basior establishes the Royal Kingdom of Dubrillion after inducting Destrillion into their commonwealth. However she was nervous of furhter exploration because of what happened with civil war but after many meetings with Parliament she finally conceded to heavily monitored government-only explorations. Within the first few days of the sanctioned explorations Denebium and Drakonia were discovered. Denebium was a world much like Dubrillion but had much more land then oceans while Drakonia was mostly a barren wasteland with a small patches of green occasionally seen on the surface. Another exploration was launched three weeks later which ended with the discovery of the gas giant Catrillion and the jungle planet they named Lucieria. The discovery of four habitable planets had left the Queen and Parliament with a dilemma. Many people wanted to venture out and inhabit these planets and build a new life but Parliament and the Queen did not wish for a repeat of Civil War. 4,978 BBY - After tireless negotiations and contstant pleads from the public, Parliament reached a conclusion and recieved Queen Valhalla's approval. Citizens will be able to settle onto the nearly discovered planets, except Destrillion, but shall be ruled directly by Dubrillion and they will only be able to settle after Dubrillion establishes a military base on Drakonia to secure the system. 4,974 BBY - Draknoia is finally established as an operational military planet and Dubrillion experiences a massive exodus of people settling on Denebium and Lucieria. Thankfully those who established villages on those planets had no intention in trifling with the government. 4,913 BBY '''- Catrillion's habitable moon is settled on and named Dismont. Nine monthes later, the settlers of Dismont become the first Dubrillians to have contact with the Republic is nearly five thousand years. Dismont manages to establish a trade route with the Republlic bringing Dubrillion new found wealth and goods. However Dubrillion enforces strict regulations inorder to maintain their isolationism. '''4,884 BBY - '''The Kingdom had become breached by a band of space raiders called the Porgut Pirates whom targetted their raidings on Denebium. Queen Pelara Basior was a strict pacifist and didnt believe in fighting although her commanders tried to counter their raidings. '''4,882 BBY - '''Queen Pelara manages to reach an agreement with the Porgut Pirates. Inexhange for peace and an end of the raidings, Pelara agreed to grant them citizenship and allowed them to settle on Denebium only. The pirates disbanded their crew and instead built Denebium into their own vision. '''4,879 BBY - Denebium is built into a world-wide entertainment district within the Kingdom and establishes itself as the most desired hotspot in the system. From the massive tourism from within the system, the pirates become wealthy as well as the original Dubrillian settlers . Queen Pelara, because of her pacifism and the admiration the people on Denebium had for her, is named the 'Matriarch of Denebium'. Delighted by this title and mesmorized by Denebium's endless concerts, casinos, and clubs Pelara becomes the first and only ruler ever to move from Dubrillion into a Palace built on Denebium which was centuries later named "Pelarium" after the beloved Matriarch. 4,833 BBY - At the very edge of the galaxy, the seventh and final planet in the system was discovered by an exploration led by King Roman Basior. However this planet was vastly different then the others, the planet had obvious signs of previous inhabitance by intelligent life but it seemed long abandoned by whomever built live on it. The planet was a ecumenopolis, filled with strange white decayed buildings that covered the entire surface 4, BBY - King Constatine Basior allowed Parliament and representatives from each planet, including the moon Dismont, to reaccess the bylaws of the Kingdom's ruling state. The Commonwealth Accords, as it was known to be called, is when Dubrillion ceased Direct Rule over the planets and allowed them to form their own ruling government but they were adhere to a series of requirements and all must hold the ruler and Parliament as their higher power as well as pay a large tribute to Dubrillion every year. Each world must have a representative in a yearly Parliament meeting to discuss ways to further the Kingdom, to address any goriwing concerns, and perhaps negotiate their tributes. 3,964 BBY - The Kingdom is brutally attacked by the forces of the Neo-Crusaders. Drakonia and Dubrillion are hit hard and buckle under the pressure. King Uthur Basior is relocated to Destinum where he quickly establishes the moon as a backup Dubrillian Administration if Dubrillion should ever fall. As fighting continues, a second and smaller Grand Palace is erected on the moon as well as another Parliament Building. With the Royal Army having not seen battle in a long time, they heavily falter in the Neo-Crusaders's wake. Desperate, Uthur takes the Republic's offer to send reinforcements to their aid. With the Republic's arrival, they were able to the Mandalorians out of the Kingdom. However the Kingdom now had to aid the Republic in defeating this threat. So in the Winter Solstice of 3,964 BBY in the Destinum Parliament Building Dubrillion delcared war on the Mandalorians, which also became known as the Destinum Assembly. For the first time in history, a conscription was instating for all able Dubrillian men and women to be sent throughout the galaxy to fight the Mandalorians. It was monumentous for most, if not all Dubrillians, have never left the system. With King Uthur's approval, the Republic sent military equipment, war machines, and weapons to Drakonia where it was further built it as a Fortress Planet and a reliable defender of the Kingdom. Drakonia recieved an industrial boom as factories were built all over to help the war effort. Dubrillians also worked on Drakonia wishing to contribute to the effort as well as sentients the Republic brought in to make Drakonia a top arms manufactuer during the war. So after that, the Revanchists came to Dubrillion and appealed to Parliament to create an Enclave in thier system as a fall back point, training center, and a base in the Outer Rim. After much deliberation, they allowed the Revanchists to establish an academy and temple on Lucieria's moon of Ludicra. 3,962 BBY - King Uthur Basior is killed during the First Battle of Dxun and with no relatives, heirs, or a wife the Basior Dynasty is effectively ended. A state of disarray befalls Dubrillion and for a couple of days the Kingdom actually ceases to function. Luckily Parliament is able to pull the Kingdom out of the short instability and take up regency until an heir is found. The Head of Defense took the ruler's place as Supreme Commander of the Dubrillion Royal Forces as the war rages on. 3,960 BBY - The Mandalorian War comes to an end. With awe-inspired knowledge of the galaxy, billions of Dubrillians return home to share their stories and ideas to better the Kingdom. The Kingdom is engulfed in massive celebrations for both Dubrillians who've returned home and in honor of those lost during the war for two weeks. To the Dubrillians, the Mandalorian War was called 'The Great War' even until modern times. Having the admiration of all Dubrillian soldiers and having commanded them to victory numerous times, General Mikolai Celine is crowned King and the first of the Celine dynasty. Grateful to the Republic for saving them years ago and now having a newfound respect for them, they joined the Republic and allowed the Jedi Order to have the base on Ludicra as long as they wanted. With the induction in the Republic, immigration into the Kingdom boomed. The armed forces industry boomed on Drakonia which redefined the Dubrillian Royal Forces, with all trade the economy boomed, and with all the ideas soldiers brought with them after the war construction boomed. With the immigrants, the Kingdom's population skyrocketted and new cities sproated up all over the Kingdom's planets. With all these immigrants, Dubrillian worried about their traditions and culture being threatened. It was then, King Mikolai Celine and Parliament, passed a bill constructing immigrant cities and requiring immigrants to live there until assimilations and citizenship. With the passion of the bill, Helion City on Dubrillion was founded and Drakonia's moon, Liffalia, was founded and became a designated Immigrant zone which made the moon quickly become a ecumenopolis because of the population dramatically increasing. This year is also when Mikolai Celine began his culture project that would last for one thousand years. The project was to end poverty and build a more majestic Royal Kingdom by paying workers to build churches, theaters, beautiful homes, and many other things that made Dubrillion as beautiful as it was meant to be. It was because of this project the unique and famed Dubrillion Architecture came into existance as well as Dubrillion Art. 3,959 BBY - '''With rising crime rates because of the growing population in Helion City and the moon Liffalia, the Kingdom turns Drakonia's second moon, Trenton, into an all moon prison. For those commiting crimes but not eligable for deportation are held there, usually for lengthy times in an effort to stomp out crime. '''3,958 BBY - The Royal Kingdom of Dubrillion was relatively unscathed by the Jedi Civil War but they did recieve a large influx of refugees in their system. A massive civil war occured on Ludicra as Jedi forced out rebellious would-be Sith. The Kingdom took a neutral response to this in order to avoid war with the rising Sith Empire. Unknown to them however, the Empire smuggled troopers and other Sith into Ludicra to fight the threat but the Jedi there refused to give up. 3, 956 BBY - The war on Ludicra ended after the Sith Empire was defeated and the Jedi claimed victory. Ludicra was ravaged but it was quickly rebuilt from the generations contributions made from the Kingdom 3,898 BBY - Because of the Celine's cultural project, the Universities of Enliten is founded on Lucieria's moon of Enliten. 3,850 BBY - With Drakonia's making skyrocketing revenue from it's factories, constructs numerous training facilities for the Dubrillian Royal Forces on it's planet as well as educational centers on Enliten. The Royal Commandos are also founded from left over finances and quickly grows into an important aspect to the military. - The celine's architectural reforms mimic Aub Simbel's a -Because of the destruction caused from the Galactic Empire and Vong Empire, Lucieria's once populace cities lay abandoned and deserted as the juungle slowly takes back what Dubrillian structures are left. Since Lucieria is now abandoned, it is Planets *Dubrillion - Capital and most sacred world in the entire Kingdom. In Dubrillian religion, it is where all life began and many citizens around the Kingdom can trace their origins from there. **Baroque - A frozen tundra moon mostly used for mining and military outposts for the defense of Dubrillion. *Destrillion - A barren monument world devoid of life. The only ting there is the former capital of Destrillion and a statue of King Otto Basior with Queen Valhalla Basior that stands as a testament of all who defy the royalty. *Denebium - A luxurious Ecumenopolis devoted entirely to the comforting of the wealthy and entertainment for all. Probably the most widely known planet from Dubrillion for it's wide assortment of concerts, shows, and music but also of the numerous entertainers whom hail from Denebium. **Destinum - A backup Administration moon for Dubrillion, complete with it's own Grand Palace and Parliament building just incase something goes wrong on the capital. Other then times of crisis, Destinum is relatively abandoned besides the numerous workers who upkeep the moon. Visiting the moon is prohibited besides for the aforementioned *Drakonia - The Kingdom's major manufacturing and Military base world. Every piece of the naval and army defense force are trained and distributed fro here. **Liffalia - The moon version of Helion City and a secondary place where people can live until they attain citizenship. With Drakonia as it's parent world, Liffalia is under complete marshall law to prevent crime and villainy. **Trenton - The Kingdom's prison moon. All those who are convicted throughout the system are sent here to do their time. It is also on Trenton where its decided whether or not the convicted shall be deported and banished from the system. *Catrillion - The Kingdom's only Gas Giant and Dubrillion's largest planet. Also called the 'entrance world' Catrillion sits at the edge of the system and is the only planet not surrounded by an asteroid field. Many who navigate to the Kingdom head to Catrillion where they safely led throughout the system by Kingdom authorities. **Dismont- The Kingdom's galactic trading hub. All imports and exports of the Kingdom start here and also where the authorities who navigate visitors to the system are stationed. Dismont is also renowned for it's luxury liner shipyards housing the pretigious company Gale & Hawthorne *Lucieria - A relic world of the Kingdom. Lucieria is a planet-wide jungle filled with settlements ruins long abandoned since the days of Palpatine. THe only presense on Lucieria now is a small military outpost. **Ludicra - A lush mountainous moon devoid of sentient life and also public restricted access. The only notable thing on the moon is the ruins of an old Jedi Temple and Academy that has long been abandoned since the time of Palpatine. **Marlon - A Zoo Moon and animal sanctuary where intelligent sentient beings are prohibited to preserve the habitat. Its mainly used to study the animals that are imported to this moon from all over the galaxy. **Enliten - A cavernous world and the Kingdom's education and studies center. The University of Dubrillion and Enliten is here along with numerous other colleges many people from around the Kingdom and even the galaxy come to learn. *Aub Simbel - The Kingdom's main relic world and religious center. An ecumenopolis of ruins that date before the dawn of Dubrillion and was mysteriously abandoned sometime near Dubrillion's founding. The planet is filled with tombs and strange buildings crafted from white stone. The Clergy makes their home here as well as a coalition of archeologists who study night and day top uncover the planet's origins and secrets. Culture *Dubrillian culture is very majestic and very laid back for some. Red hair is a symbol of royalty, every member of the Celine dynasty have been red heads. Red hair is very rare among Dubrillians which is why its regarded so highly. However dying yourself red is considered blasphemy. *Dubrillion is most famous for it's art and architecture, both things they take very seriously. Everything they do is done with time and extreme procision and it pays off as Dubrillion art is one of the most desirable yet expensive art there is and is mostly sold to government leaders and other planet royalty who are able to afford such things. Dubrillion artist are also in high demand between wealthy people for them to paint a portrait of them or simply dawn their walls with such majestic paintings. Many artists around the galaxy can trace their inspiration to Dubrillion. The architecture is the more famous out of the two, Dubrillion is graced with such graceful (gothic, baroque, romanesque) styles, which they classify as Falvian style, not seen in the galaxy for a very long time and is highly sought after and imitated by competitors. Every home on Dubrillion is expertly crafted by the many certified architectures giving them their always radiate and beautiful appeal however it also makes Dubrillion one of the most expensive places to live due to it's high cost houses, its because of that most non-nation born citizens that come to live on Dubrillion are retired military men, government leaders, or business owners and leaders. The biggest testament to Dubrillion artistry and architecture is the Dubrillion Grand Palace, worth an unheard amount of credits from the time, procision, and effort put into creating it. Typical Dubrillion Home 1 Typical Dubrillion Home 2 Typical Dubrillion Home 3 Dubrillion Architecture Example Typical Home Interior *Since the founding of Dubrillion, the vast oceans on it has become holy to the people. The sea is where they suspect all life originally sprung up from, that fish grew feet and walked onto the land. All pay tribute to water god and Goddess Azure and Dubrillia so that they do not swallow the land with with the ocean. Azure City, named after the Water God and is the holiest city to pay tribute for its the largest underwater city on Dubrillion. Religion is regarded igh on Dubrillion, to disrespect the gods could result in banishment from the planet. *Dubrillion has only a few items which they consider extremely sacred to the planet and it's rich history: *Dubrillion's clothing styles differ that of the galaxy's fashion scene since they dislike they change, they kept the styles that were popular back a long time ago. In some parts of the galaxy, the fashion has been gaining a comback because of Dubrillion and even mended in other parts to fit the now(The clothing is a mix between Gothic and Victorian style). Typical Woman Dresses 1 Typical Woman Dresses 2 Typical Men's Clothing 1 Typical Men's Clothing 2 Typical Family *Dubrillion kings and queens are very unique, the gender isn't discriminated but the blood is. When a royal family member ascends to the throne, whether it been queen or king, the one who is of royal blood has higher authority then the other meaning if the royal family member is a girl that means the Queen overrules her spouse whom is King and vice versa between sexes. If the royal family member ascends the throne without a spouse, he/she keeps both King and Queen ring. When the Queen/King finds a possible spouse he/she puts the appropriate ring on his/her finger and he/she immediately becomes King/Queen and then they are wed as soon as possible. If the ruler who is of royal blood dies, the one who is not must step down and let the next royal family member next in line to ascend the throne. If there is no royal blood members left, the ruler who is not of royal blood begins a new dynasty and thus becomes royal. *It is tradition that all Royal Family members take up arms and leads their people against their enemy in the frontlines during wartime regardless of gender. This was started by the Basior Dynasty for it that dynasty that created order for Dubrillion from all the battles they fought from the first Basior to the last till peace and an understanding of the royal government was finally established and accepted. Basiors trained their sons and daughters to be great warriors and to be in peak physical condition but over the years because of the peace, this tradition of combat training the sons and daughters has been neglected. However the tradition of fighting in the frontlines has not, even though no training was the cause of why so many Royal Family members, after the Basiors, met their fate on the battlefield. The peace had softened Dubrillion and that's why when wars did happen, many were taken off guard and killed easily. A prime example is the Empire and Vong invasions. *Becoming a servant for the Dubrillion Grand Palace is a rare opportunity for any being. In the past, servants were hired with good credentials but bribery for access to the Grand Palace and assassination attempts of Royal Family member lives have made the royalty think long and hard for a solution. Servants were to be born and raised within the palace. Like the Jedi Order of old, the Dubrillion royalty pick out and take the ripe of the offsprings of their citizens for whom to become servants however this is not bad, this is an honorable thing to the parents for their son and daughter will be in the constant presense of their beloved royalty. In many cases Royal Family Members have even wedded servants and some servants have even become kings and queens of the current blood rulers, this is because even royal family members hardly go out in public and thius make friendships or companionship with their servants, so parents whom child have been chosen to become royal servants hope this is the future of their child. Royal Servants are there for life and are raised since infancy by the much older royal servants, who usually adopt the child and take them under their wing. Servants are trained to have no care for money so bribes aren't possible, to serve the royal family to the best of their ability, and fierce loyalty. Servants have their own rooms and aren't too discriminated from the higher ups and even have been known to teach royal family members about humbleness and the older servants have been known to asked for wisdom and advise by the younger royalty. Royal servants are trained in many different professions to serve such as chefs, hair dressers, tailors, groomers, and even gardeners. The royal servants are a community in themselves treating the 'Royal Palace' as their neighborhood. It isn't too uncommon for younger royalty to be seen running through the palace with younger servants playing some kind of game. *The Credit is not an accepted currency on Dubrillion. Dubrillion's currency is in the form of coins which are bronze, silver, gold, and platinum. Bronze being the lowest while platinum being the highest. However Dubrillion had long since worked out a deal with the Interplanetary Bank Clan in the form of the Dubrillian Credit Exchange. Once a tourist or immigrant comes to Dubrillion, the amount of credits he/she has can be exchange for it's exact amount in Dubrillion coins while if one leaves Dubrillion their coins can be exchange for that exact amount in credits. This is done through the IGBC's Dubrillion headquarters in Basior City and Helion City. *The educational system on Dubrillion is taken very seriously and is an absolute requirement for Dubrillian children to be in. There are thirteen grades that begin when a Dubrillion child is four years of age. Beginner School is grades one through 6, Secondary School is grades 7 through 10 . Primary School is grades 11 through 13. Primary School is a required boarding school and after a student graduates from Primary School the required four years in the military usually begin. In school is where are their basic understanding of Dubrillian culture is taught and taught to respect their heritage. Skills are also taught such as science, religion, math, history, music, ect. The Dubrillian educational system is one of the best in the galaxy. *The single most sacred writing on Dubrillion is the Ruler's Oath. When a royal family member ascends the throne, his or her predecessor(or Royal Guard Captain, if the predecessor is deceased) gives them this oath that they must accept before sitting on the throne and recieving the crown. However even with the oath, the ruler is not yet official for he or she must do an extreme act to better Dubrillion before they are considered a solidified and unquestionable ruler. Usually royal family members who are sure they was ascend the throne have been thinking of their act since childhood since its one of the most single important things they must do in their lives. *Dubrillians believe in treating everyone with total equality and respect. They have an extreme sense of nationalism and exercize frequent wanting of isolationism due to past invasions. Dubrillions are typically proud people and proud of their heritage. *The Dubrillian salute is done by placing your right hand over your heart and left arm under your waist. It is called Heart of Dubrillion and is the proper greeting anyone on the planet especially if confronted by royalty. *Like most planets, Dubrillion has it's fair share of holidays and special events such as: *It is mandatory for all newly eighteen year olds to serve in the military for four years, unless you are royalty. It is also mandatory that one year of that is served traveling the galaxy to learn of other cultures and to be educated in the ways of the Republic or other world's military. This has been instated in hopes of letting the belief of isolationism die out and for the Dubrillian military not fall behind in combat knowledge. *It is fashionable for Dubrillians to name their children after past and present royal family members. Most Dubrillions love and treasure the royal family as benevolent rulers who look out for Dubrillion and die for their people if such an extreme situation calls for it. *Dubrillions have a strong accent that differs from many in the galaxy, mostly that of Nar Shaddaa and Coruscant. Some link the accent of those who are rich and eccentic. Their accents resembles that of real life british accents. Dubrillion also has an ancient language but it has long since faded and been forgotten except a few rare books within the Grand Palace that is written in ancient Dubrillian however Mariemaia has used these books to name parts of 'Lepcis Magda' with. *Droids are not widely liked or used around Dubrillion. Droids can breakdown, be hacked into, not trusted, and malfunction which doesnt appeal to most Dubrillions who want their planet to be nearly perfect in the eyes of the Gods and their culture. Dubrillions prefer sentient work to reduce any poverty and jobless population. However since Dubrillion's cost of living went up and poverty is close to null, demands for Droids have come back but in small numbers such as personal servants for businesses and private residences. Droid labor isn't outlawed just not smiled upon. The Naval Asteroid Bases allow Droid labor mainly because only Naval enlistees and officers are allowed to live there and can't be bothered with meager and tedius tasks such as preparing foods or cleaning windows. *It is forbidden to carry a weapon in Dubrillion Grand City mainly for the safety of royalty whom like to wander the city on occasion. *Fencing is Dubrillion's planetary sport and holds some of most skilled people in the galaxy with a vibrorapier. Dubrillion holds the sport in the highest honor and takes it very seriously. An annual fencing tournament is held on Dubrillion Day. *Bi-monthly, a meeting of the Parliment takes place to address the issues with the planet and it's current status. The representives of each political party, members of Parliment, and the ruler(s) or a royal family representative must be present to call it official. It is one of the only places where members of Parliment and the parties can openly question the ruler or royal family representative of his or her doings off the record and behind closed doors without consequence. *Change is a taboo word on Dubrillion. Most don't like new technology unless forced about them by royalty or authority figures as they believe new technology complicates things. Books are even still used and held sacred as well as writing utensils such as pencils and ink. Dubrillions like to keep things natural and less harming to the enviroment since plant life is highly cherished on the planet. Many planetary parks litter the planet and even in the cities, plant life lives in harmony with the people. It is not odd to see moss and vines growing on many homes on Dubrillion. If one counts down a tree for wood on Dubrillion, by law they must plant another tree in it's place or suffer an extreme penalty. *Dubrillions see themselves as sharing the world with their animals and not the more dominating species, wild animals have even been known to roam freely within the Dubrillion Grand Palace. Beast Riders from Onderon have shared many of their secrets with Dubrillion tamers and they have been able to tame such once horrific beasts from Acklays to Nexus into becoming a ridable companion. *It has become common practice to adjourn the royal palace with paintings of their rulers in very symbolic ways. Not holo or photographic picture is allowed to be displayed inside the palace, only it's very own unique painting portraits. Category:Systems Category:Dubrillion